The Perfect Puzzle
by Morganel
Summary: A case involving a missing teenaged girl. Reid meets the sister and feels compelled to help her uncover the hidden messages in the jigsaw puzzles the UNSUB has so carefully put together.


The phone was ringing. Again. Spencer rolled over and pick up his phone;

"Reid?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes, and then looking at the time; 3:23am.

"Hey, Spence, we have a new case, pack a bag, it'll be a long one," It was JJ, she sounded tired, and sleep deprived, just like every one else on the BAU team.

"Good morning JJ, I'll be over as quick as I can." And he hung up, groaning out of his bed and shrugging on some pants and a clean shirt, he wished; once, that they could go to bed, and sleep, a full night before a new case popped up.

_In Victoria British Columbia, young teens had been disappearing every nine days, one month and four dead girls all from the same school, and another was missing. Each body was found redressed with no signs of even being dead; clean no blood all looking to be sleeping; only until the witnesses took a closer look they discovered a note reading only; SHE IS DEAD, they called the local police and upon examination COD was stabbings in the thigh and upper arms, they bled out. Only since the father reported his daughter missing they haven't made any real connections. Until now; Chloé Maradas; fourteen, was last seen in her school uniform on the 14__th__ of this month, she's been missing twelve hours… _

JJ's words echoed through Spencer's mind as he rested on the plane; the father had been impossible to speak to over the phone, he couldn't speak straight, stumbling in his sentences. Emily had apologized and told him they would be there soon, the poor man was frantic. JJ poked Spencer's nose, he opened his eyes,

"Yes?" He asked, she laughed, and smiled at him, she had been leaning on his shoulder throughout the flight,

"You're worried about something," She said sympathetically, patting his arm,

"I am, all the girls were from the same school, and now another girl is missing, I'm sorry for the father, his daughter _is_ missing, Chloé." He said, in his fast 'got to get all info out' way of talking, he spoke like that mostly when he was nervous or thinking to fast for his speech to keep up, which was often.

"You think too much, I hope this ends well," she sighed and leaned back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He closed his too, only to enter back into his busy thought filled mind.

The team walked up the steps to of the policed station. A young officer came up to greet them,

"Officer Brookes, you must the BAU." He stuck out his hand to shake,

"SSA Hotchner, Agent Prentiss, Morgan, Dr. Reid, Rossi, and Jareau." Hotch introduced his team to Officer Brookes,  
"Hi we spoke on the phone," JJ smiled at the young man and he nodded.

"We already have the conference room set up for you. Follow me," He motioned towards the building. The team followed officer Brookes into the police department, and they were shown into the conference room.

"Alright, Reid, Emily, Morgan, go to the Maradas residence talk to the father, see what you can find out. Dave, JJ, we need to look over the files of the other victims," Hotch directed his team and they parted ways.

For a reason he didn't know Spencer was worried about the out come of this case; they had had many involving kids, but he still worried. They pulled up in front of a large house, and someone opened the front door, Emily, Spencer, and Derek, walked up to the house and greeted the man,

"Victor Maradas, agent Morgan, Dr. Reid, and agent Prentiss, we'd just like you to answer a few questions," The man nodded and shook hands with the agents, then invited them in. Mr. Maradas stopped in the hall and motioned for them to go into the family room; they nodded and waited in the door way.

"Maya! Venga y salude a las personas que tratan de ayudarnos!" He called in Spanish up the stair case; Spencer heard a door open and a frantic groan of annoyance form upstairs,

"No papi, yo sólo vendré si soy preguntado a por estas personas!" An apparently aggravated young girl yelled back, and then slammed the door.

"I'm so sorry, my daughter refuses to come down and be civil," he said in a tone of worry and annoyance,

"You have two daughters?" Emily asked, after the man's apology.

"Si, yes! Maya and Chloé, my twins," he smiled and ushered them into the living room,

"Please sit, what can I help you with officers?" He motioned at the many chairs and the couch, Emily and Spencer sat but Morgan remained standing,

"Did you notice Chloé behaving differently before she disappeared? Not as talkative maybe forlorn, distant?" Derek asked leaning on the back of a chair, Mr. Maradas shook his head,

"No, mi princessa has been the same as always," he said,

"Was she eating less or hurrying through meals?" Emily added, the phone began to ring,

"Please excuse me," the man reached for the phone, and answered,

"Hola residencia de Maradas," he was silent for a moment then he went pale,

"Mr. Maradas?" Emily put out her hand in concern, he shook his head, but his breathing had become heavy, a shriek came from upstairs, Morgan, was on his feet and heading for the stairs, Spencer, and Emily on his tail,

"Usted bestia estúpida sale mantiene sus patas de mis cosas!" The girl could be heard yelling, and her door opened, a cat cried wined her as she threw it out of her room.

"La cosa estúpida que él trata de comer mi enigma!" She grumbled and shut the door, Spencer continued up even when Derek stopped and knocked on the girl's door,

"Huya déjeme soy!" She screamed, he could tell she was crying,

"Maya, this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the BAU, can you come out?" Spencer heard her get up and she opened the door a crack, she was the spitting image of her sister except she had a short hair cut and her eyes were scared,

"Is there some thing I can answer Dr. Reid?" She asked looking nervously at something behind her,  
"Please call me Spencer, can I come in?" He asked nicely, she looked scared a moment then looked back, sighing she stepped away and let him in. It was a shock, when he saw her room. It was so neat; everything was placed in a specific spot, and organized so precisely; it was uncommon for a girl this age,

"What are you thinking?" She asked, looking at him from her seat at a small table near the window,

"I was thinking how remarkably neat your room is, it is highly uncommon for girl your age…" He trailed off and sat down opposite her, she looked distracted, tapping her fingers on the table rhythmically, and not holding eye contact with him for more than a moment. She sighed,

"I like the cleanliness, helps me concentrate," She said getting up and walking over to a large table, surrounded by shelves. Spencer got up and followed her, the shelves were lines with colourful elaborate boxes; all labeled; Spencer realized what they were; jigsaw puzzles. She had many framed, hanging on her wall; organized by colour, her walls were so packed with finished puzzles that the paint was barley visible, though the puzzles only covered the walls shoulder height to the girl. He realized she hung them like that to see her finished work. Maya had one out and was looking over the pieces picking them up and fitting them together on her first try, she would place them in a spot and it fit without her even looking for it.

"Do you need help?" He asked when she paused and looked over the puzzle.

"No, I do them alone," she said, this puzzle had no design it was just white, Maya had filled in the edges and was adding around in a clockwise fashion; Spencer could see the puzzle had red in it, but there wasn't enough to make out what it was;

"You like jigsaw puzzles." He said moving along the wall as he looked at all the puzzles she made;

"Si, I do, they occupy me, I am homeschooled, unlike mi hermana…" She looked down at the puzzle she was working on and continued more quickly to put pieces together,

"Thank you, for talking to me, here is my card if you have anything to add." He put the card on her table diagonally, and was waiting for a response when she dramatically turned to card to fit at the corner of the table, then picked it up and dropped it in one of the orderly boxes arranged on the shelf next to her bed.

"Gracias!" She said in a tone of frustration, he nodded and walked out closing the door softly behind him. He listened for a moment, and all he heard were her frustrated breaths and the clicking of puzzle pieces; he sighed, he had realized when she had acted so dramatically after he had placed his card on her table; how organized her room was, she had Obsessive Compulsion Disorder. He needed to prove that, he walked down the hall, turning each handle on each door, until he found the one he was looking for. He opened it, and walked in; it was Chloé's room, but it proved his theory, compared to Maya's room Chloé's was very different, Maya's laundry basket had all the clothes folded one on top of the other, while Chloé's was overflowing, Maya's shoes were all put in a line near her door completely straight, and Chloé's were backwards and off to one side, both beds were made but Maya's was neater, and Chloé's bed spread was crooked, along with her large collection of stuffed animals. He had his proof; Spencer walked out closing the door behind him, and walked down the hall to the stairs. He came into the family room, and sat down next to Emily, who was asking a question,

"Sorry Em, Mr. Maradas why do you keep Maya at home and send Chloé to school?" He asked, looking at the mans reaction,

"Maya, she cannot concentrate, she taps her fingers, becomes frantic, and panics for no reason…" He shook his head. He didn't have the slightest idea what was wrong with his father,

"She has OCD, that's why she can't concentrate," Spencer said quickly, and Emily and Derek looked at him with momentary surprise,

"You found that out in ten minutes?" Derek asked his surprise decreasing, it was Reid after all.

"OCD, obsessive compulsion disorder really?" This father really didn't know,

"She had to straighten the card I placed diagonally on her table, I am certain Maya has OCD," Reid concluded firmly, Mr. Maradas looked concerned,

"Dios mi oh! Papi!" Maya shrieked, Mr. Maradas bounded from his seat and up the stairs, Morgan, Emily and Spencer close behind, when they entered Maya was sitting on the floor near her bed knees to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Qué pasó querida?" Mr. Maradas bent down next to his daughter, she pointed shakily to the table Spencer went over,

"El rompecabezas," she whispered, burying her face her father chest,

"Oh my gawd, guys take a look," Spencer motioned for them to look at the table,

**Chloé Maradas is mine, assemble my puzzles Maya, and you will learn her whereabouts. Stay quiet, or your sister dies.**

"Brilliant," Morgan sighed,

"Just brilliant," Emily agreed.

**I started this ages ago, I was sifting through my writing folder and found it, I loved this idea and I wanted to run it by fellow writers and fans. For Chloé it's just a spelling and sounds the same as Chloe. If the Spanish needs improvement please tell me, I'm using Babel-Fish so I have no idea of the accuracy. R&R!**


End file.
